Discutindo a relação
by As Perversas
Summary: James está em apuros... E Sirius também... Só quem em dobro. O que fazer quando a única coisa possível para salvar o casamento é o mais temível pesadelo masculino? [shortfic por Mylla Evans e Silverghost]


**Capítulo 01: Mau começo

* * *

**

Lily olhou para o relógio, mordendo os lábios de leve e olhando para o céu. O dia amanhecera nublado, mas agora o sol a encarava brilhante, pendurado no céu azul como um enorme broche dourado.

Cruzou os braços, apoiando o peso na outra perna e encostando-se à parede. Ele estava atrasado. De novo.

Mais dez minutos se passaram e ela bufou, começando a se sentir muito irritada. Aquele, definitivamente, não era seu dia. Passara a noite em claro tentando passar a limpo alguns relatórios para Moody e, quando passava sono, seu humor definitivamente se tornava o pior possível.

Para completar, James simplesmente evaporara. Precisava discutir com ele alguns detalhes do casamento. E ele sumira. Não o encontrara em casa, nem com os pais, nem com Sirius, nem no Ministério, nem em canto nenhum. Tinha até medo de descobrir onde o maroto poderia estar...

Mas, como realmente precisava falar com ele, acabou mandando uma coruja marcando para almoçarem juntos. Escrevera um pergaminho enorme cheio de preocupações e recadinhos meigos. E ele respondera suas mais de cinqüenta linhas com apenas uma frase. _Meio dia, no café em frente ao Big Ben._

Olhou novamente para o relógio. Já passava de uma hora. E eles tinham marcado para meio-dia. Meio dia! E ainda falavam da pontualidade britânica...

Respirando fundo para tentar se controlar, ela atravessou a rua, puxando uma cadeira para si numa das mesas do café, observando o Big Ben, que se erguia majestoso bem à sua frente, lembrando-lhe, mais uma vez, que James estava...

- Atrasado, desculpe! - uma voz masculina soou logo atrás dela, ofegante.

Muito lentamente, e com a pretensão de causar um efeito mais ameaçador, Lily virou-se. Mas os olhos verdes, naquele momento reduzidos a fendas muito estreitas, arregalaram-se quando ela deparou-se com a figura de seu noivo; o suéter ao avesso, os óculos ocilando precariamente na ponta do nariz e os cabelos negros, mais desgrenhados do que nunca, formavam uma combinação que deixaria qualquer um sem ação.

- Com todos os diabos... O que aconteceu com você? - ela perguntou, levantando-se de vez e derrubando a cadeira no processo.

- Lily, eu posso explicar...

Ela cruzou os braços, muito irritada.

- Você estava se agarrando com outra por aí, não é mesmo?

- Nã-não, Lily! Eu nunca...

Ela arregalou os olhos, em pânico.

- Foram comensais então? Você estava no St. Mungus, não era? Machucaram você?

James observou ela praticamente revirá-lo do avesso e deu um grande suspiro, segurando-a pelos braços e fazendo com que ela se sentasse novamente.

- Não, não foram comensais.

- E o que houve então? - ela perguntou, observando-o atentamente.

- POTTER! - uma voz grossa soou na entrada do café, e James imediatamente pulou da cadeira, ficando de pé diante de seu chefe, Alastor "Olho-Tonto" Moody.

- Olho-Tonto...? - exclamou James, visivelmente desconfortável. Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados nervosamente, sorrindo da melhor maneira que podia para o chefe.

- Potter, pode-se saber onde diabos você se enfiou durante toda a manhã?

- Eu, eu... - o rapaz começou a murmurar, tentando encontrar uma desculpa plausível para seu desaparecimento.

- Ele estava comigo! - outra voz soou nesse instante.

Todos no café pararam para observar o rapaz que aproximava-se agora, enquanto o bruxo de óculos olhava para o céu como se rezasse uma última prece e Lily e Moody permaneciam de braços cruzados, analisando com os mesmos olhares de "_vou comer seu fígado_" os dois marotos.

- Black. Você também passou a manhã sumido. Pode-se saber o que as duas moças estavam fazendo que não compareceram ao trabalho hoje? - Moody ralhou.

- Exatamente. E se tivesse acontecido um ataque? - Lily completou a fala do chefe. - Vocês dois nunca vão crescer?

- Na verdade, Lily, querida... - Sirius deu seu melhor sorriso, passando um braço pelo ombro da ruiva. - Seu noivo estava comigo, afogando-se em uma crise existencial por SUA causa.

- Crise existencial? - James perguntou, antes de menear a cabeça e sorrir para a ruiva. - É, isso mesmo! Crise existencial!

Sirius sorriu enquanto Lily estreitava os olhos e Moody apenas ouvia, rilhando os dentes.

- O pobre Pontas aqui está tão apaixonado, tão perdidamente louco por você, que não sabe mais como sobreviver longe da sua amada ruivinha. E, como ela anda muito ocupada com os preparativos do casamento, ela não tem dado a devida atenção ao nosso pobre amigo... Ele andava sozinho, coitado... Tão triste... E eu ofereci meu ombro para consolá-lo. Sabe como é, essa coisa de amigos, irmãos, e etc...

Lily virou-se para James, que imediatamente abaixou a cabeça, limpando uma lágrima imaginária.

- Oh, James, porque não me disse nada?

James sorriu, abaixando o rosto para colher um beijo dos lábios da namorada enquanto Sirius sorria vitorioso. Moody ainda os observava desconfiado quando o sorriso de Sirius se desfez ao enxergar duas figuras muito conhecidas dobrando a esquina naquele exato momento.

- Hum... Pessoal, eu vou ao banheiro... Já volto, ok?

Sirius rapidamente se afastou, deixando Lily entretida em observar o namorado e Moody a observá-lo desconfiado da calçada. Enquanto isso, Susan Timms e Marlene McKinnon atravessavam a rua, de braços dados, conversando e sorrindo. O maroto, com o olhar fixo nas duas, entrou na área fechada do café, abrindo a primeira porta que encontrou no caminho.

E que, para seu azar, pertencia ao banheiro feminino.

O pobre rapaz jamais soube o que o atingiu. Mas todos os clientes presenciaram, estupefatos, quando uma senhora baixinha e corcunda, os cabelos prateados presos em um coque apertado e na altura dos seus setenta anos, desferir um chute certeiro exatamente_ naquele_ lugar, para depois apoiar-se em sua bengalinha e rumar lentamente para a saída do estabelecimento, como se fosse absolutamente corriqueiro senhoras idosas espancarem pessoas nas ruas.

- Sirius! Você está bem? - duas vozes soaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Será que eu estou vendo tudo duplicado? - murmurou ele.

- Ele está bem. - rosnou Moody. - Já está até fazendo piadinhas...

Susan se ajoelhou ao lado dele, passando a mão pelo rosto lívido do rapaz.

- Alguém pode trazer um café? - ela perguntou, observando Sirius com carinho.

Lily e James entraram nesse instante, abraçados. Enquanto isso, Marlene corria para o balcão para pedir um café forte para Sirius.

Foi apenas o tempo de Marlene voltar para junto de Sirius e Susan para que James compreendesse a estranheza da cena; Susan e Marlene encontrando Sirius exatamente na _mesma_ hora e no _mesmo_ lugar? Pelo visto, Sirius estava perdendo o jeito para a coisa...

- Aqui. - Marlene ofereceu, ajudando Susan a levantar a cabeça do maroto e fazendo com que ele bebesse o conteúdo da xícara em longos goles. - Você está melhor, Sirius?

O rapaz abriu um sorriso, ainda se sentindo meio tonto, ajeitando a cabeça no colo de Susan.

- Nunca estive melhor - ele respondeu com uma voz sonhadora.

Marlene sorriu com indulgência para ele, ajoelhando-se do seu lado e arrumando seus cabelos. Sirius puxou as mãos dela, fazendo com que seus dedos se entrelaçassem, e em seguida repousando-as sobre seu próprio peito. Foi quando o rapaz viu James se aproximar, e com um sorriso um tanto débil, murmurou:

- Eu morri e isto é o céu, não é, Prongs?

- Não creio que isso seja por muito tempo, Pads... - James respondeu, observando Marlene e Susan se encararem curiosas.

- Marlene... Você não acha que está... - Susan puxou a mão de Sirius da amiga - _perto_ demais?

- Como assim, Susan? Quem está perto de mais - e Marlene puxou as mãos de Sirius de volta - é _você_!

Um sorriso quase maligno surgiu nos lábios de Moody enquanto Susan voltava a agarrar as mãos de Sirius e Marlene voltava a tirar as mãos dele das dela.

- Meninas, receio que as duas estejam próximas demais... É por isso que eu sempre digo... **VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE**!

Imediatamente Sirius pulou em pé, enquanto James também se empertigava.

- Estamos sob ataque? - Sirius perguntou, os olhos cinzentos varrendo loucamente o café. - Eles estão aqui. Não se preocupem, eu vou salvar a todos!

E, erguendo a varinha, ele caminhou resoluto até a porta. Antes, no entanto, que pudesse escapar para a rua, sentiu o corpo congelar. Lily estava com a varinha apontada para ele e Susan e Marlene batiam o pé, observando o rapaz.

- Receio que a única pessoa que precisa se salvar aqui é você, Sirius... - disse Lily calmamente.

Sirius engoliu em seco. Girou nos próprios calcanhares, encontrando cinco pares de olhos que o encaravam de forma inquisitiva. Até mesmo os dois olhos de Moody estavam fixos nele. Mirou um por um aqueles rostos. Pressentia que era a última vez que faria aquilo. Estava no ar. Ele poderia se considerar um homem morto. No entanto, sua maior dúvida era outra: qual das duas aplicaria o golpe fatal?

Susan podia ser mais doce e tímida que Marlene. Mas o corpo franzino da italianinha escondia uma força fora do comum. Provavelmente porque o pai de Susan adorava luta livre e sempre levava a filha para assistir com ele os combates nas arenas sicilianas. Além disso, ela treinara um bocado com os primos. Ele sobreviveria à esquerda dela?

Sobre Marlene... Já não havia muito o que pensar. Naturalmente impulsiva, não hesitaria em usar o melhor feitiço que conhecia para reduzi-lo a caquinhos repugnantes, para depois ainda pisar em cima dele até que não sobrasse nada além de um fino pozinho que dificilmente seria reconhecido como Sirius Black...

Coitado... Não tivera tempo nem mesmo de escrever seu testamento... Ia morrer tão jovem...

Olhou para James, que ria silenciosamente. Grande amigo... Bem que podia colocá-lo em desgraça junto com ele... Mas achou melhor se calar.

- Meninas, eu... Bem, eu... É...

- Pare de enrolar logo, Black, e diga o que aprontou com essas duas mocinhas.

Sirius lançou um olhar pretensamente assassino para Moody, mas logo caiu sem forças em uma cadeira, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Estou tão envergonhado...

- Vergonha é uma coisa que você DEFINITIVAMENTE não tem, Sirius Black! - Susan estava mais vermelha, se possível, que os cabelos de Lily - Como pode...

Lily apenas observava tudo com um meio sorriso nos lábios enquanto Marlene crispava os dedos, aproximando-se do moreno. Cada passo dela fazia com que Sirius se sentisse cada vez mais mínimo. Seu maior desejo é de que pudesse simplesmente sumir. Aparatar, porém, estava fora de questão; os trouxas observavam avidamente a discussão, comentando baixinho com seus vizinhos e abafando risinhos.

- Agora - murmurou a moça de forma suavemente letal. - Você vai nos explicar exatamente o que houve por todo este tempo. Sem tirar nem pôr, Black!

- Hum, é, bem...

- Vou ter que te dar veritaserum, Black? - Susan perguntou, postando-se ao lado de Marlene.

- Vocês não deviam estar brigando por mim? - ele perguntou em um fio de voz. Qualquer desculpa era válida para escapar daquela situação.

- Brigar por _você_? - Marlene sorriu laconicamente. - Você não merece tanto...

- Com certeza que não. - Susan também tinha um sorriso sardônico nos lábios - Então? Comece a desembuchar.

Numa voz muito baixinha, Sirius começou a contar que namorava com as duas ao mesmo tempo desde a época do colégio, reservando metade dos dias da semana para uma e a outra metade para a outra, com a sexta feira dedicada aos marotos.

Mas a reação de ambas foi muito diferente daquela que Sirius havia premeditado; ao invés de gritarem com ele, de distribuírem socos e feitiços, uma simplesmente olhou para a outra, expressões idênticas nos rostos e um ar de estranha cumplicidade.

- Você acha que ele beija bem, Susan? - perguntou Marlene.

- Hum... Não sei... Numa escala de um a dez... Ele não chega a cinco.

- E o que é aquela coleção de cuecas dele, hein?

- Nossa, terríveis...

As duas se sentaram, cada uma de um lado do maroto, conversando absortamente sobre as intimidades de Sirius. A cada novo tópico que era aberto e discutido quase que com perversidade, ele sentia mais vontade de sumir dali.

Por fim, Susan se interrompeu por alguns instantes, voltando a atenção para Lily, que as observava com um meio sorriso, e para James, que estava em pé ao lado da namorada.

- Hey, Lily, você não estava ontem desesperada procurando pelo James? Ele já te contou o que aconteceu?

- Ontem foi quinta, não? - Marlene perguntou para a morena - Seu dia. Mas eu passei pela casa dele mais cedo. O James estava lá com ele, não?

- É, eu estava... hum... chorando minhas mágoas... - James respondeu, tentando não encarar a face de Lily, que acabara de virar-se para ele, lívida.

- Chorando suas mágoas? - Susan jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo. - Ele parecia estar chorando as mágoas dele, Lene?

- Absolutamente não, Su. - E ela também riu. - Aliás, para alguém tão magoado, James parecia até bem animado...

- Animado? - Lily perguntou, estreitando os olhos até que eles parecessem apenas duas fendas.

Se ela estivesse soltando fumaça pelo nariz, James certamente teria comparado a moça a uma dragão naquele momento.

Enquanto isso, Sirius sorria, já mais aliviado, ao perceber que as garotas tinham escolhido um novo mártir.

- Pois é... Se não me engano, o tópico da conversa era... Era o quê mesmo, Lene?

- Hum... Uma despedida de solteiro. Acho que era isso. Se bem que eu posso estar enganada... Você pode nos confirmar, Sirius, querido?

Sirius alargou ainda mais o seu sorriso, satisfeito por poder voltar para as sombras e deixar James ali, sozinho, sob os olhares cobiçosos da pequena platéia que acompanhava a discussão.

- Na verdade... Era algo bem inocente... Nós só estávamos pensando em...

- Eu nunca ouvi falar de despedidas de solteiros "_inocentes_"... - Susan cruzou os braços.

- Mas porque eu não encontrei vocês? - Lily perguntou, tentando controlar a raiva que sentia - Eu fui à casa do Sirius, eles...

- Continue contando, Black. - Marlene sorriu.

- Sirius, não, por favor... - James pediu em um sussurro.

- Sinto muito, Prongs. - Sirius deu de ombros, suspirando - Nós nos encontramos na minha casa. Marlene nos visitou mais cedo e Susan apareceu pouco depois dela ter ido e nos deixou de carro perto do... Perto do...

Susan estreitou os olhos.

- Como eu não percebi antes? Vocês não queriam ir a restaurante nenhum... Queriam visitar _Le fantine_!

Lily perdeu o fôlego.

- Le fantine? James Potter, você passou a noite EM UM BORDEL!

- Lily! Não... Não é nada do que você está pensando! - gaguejou James desesperadamente.

- Aposto que ele foi lá apenas para cumprimentar a agradável cafetina e tomar uma xícara de chá... Afinal, é isso que os homens fazem em um bordel, não é mesmo? - observou Marlene sarcasticamente.

- Marlene, você não está ajudando, sabia? - James respondeu, quase desesperado.

- Afogando suas mágoas... - Lily murmurou mecanicamente - AFOGANDO SUAS MÁGOAS! VOCÊ ESTAVA SE EMBEBEDANDO!

- Lily, eu posso explicar...

A ruiva estava mais vermelha que nunca. A semelhança com um dragão, na cabeça de James, era absurda. Todo o café prestava atenção na confusão quando Lily abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo.

- Não precisa explicar, Potter. - ela usou seu tom mais furioso enquanto arrancava o anel que usava no anelar da mão direita, jogando-o na cara do moreno - Até outro dia.

E com um sorriso sardônico, ela deu as costas aos seus expectadores e deixou o café. Marlene e Susan imediatamente se levantaram.

- Boa sorte, meninos. Espero que possam encontrar consolo em algum lugar hoje... - Susan desejou, sorrindo.

- E da próxima vez, procurem ser mais discretos... - Marlene piscou o olho.

As duas também deixaram o café, seguindo o mesmo caminho que Lily fizera a pouco. Só restaram Sirius, James e Moody, que mantinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Ah, você também não... - suspirou Sirius, passando a mão pelo rosto.

O sorriso de Moody só aumentou e ele também se levantou da cadeira que ocupara logo do começo do espetáculo.

- Estejam no meu escritório daqui a meia hora. E nada de parar para tomar cafés ou afogar as mágoas no caminho.

------

**Do lado de fora do café, duas garotas observavam a movimentação.**

**- E então, Mylla, o que acha que vai sair disso?**

**- Bem, se já começou mal, duvido que tenham alguma chance de melhorar...**

**Silver ajeitou os óculos escuros, mexendo com a colherzinha seu capuccino cheio de chantilly.**

**- Todo mundo sabe que Lily e James se acertam no final... Afinal, o Harry tem que nascer. Mas e o Sirius? O que fazemos com ele?**

**- Se a Lily não o tivesse imobilizado quando ele tentou fugir, poderia ter sido atropelado por um carro, e as coisas seriam facilmente resolvidas. - Mylla dá um pequeno gole em seu chá. - Eca! Odeio chá!**

**- Quem trouxe chá para você? - Silver perguntou, os olhos brilhando malignamente por trás das lentes escuras.**

**Mylla suspirou.**

**- Eu resolvi experimentar por conta e risco. Quer dizer, você não pode visitar a Inglaterra sem experimentar o famoso chá inglês, não é**

**Silver suspirou resignadamente.**

**- Que pena... Pensei em explodir o café por ter errado na sua xícara... mas parece que hoje não é dia de vinganças. Ainda...**

**- Explodir o café é uma boa alternativa para darmos um jeito em Sirius. - Mylla sorri malignamente.**

**- Não sei... Acho que devemos dar uma chance aos leitores escolherem... - Silver voltou a brincar com a colher**

**- Só se escolha for acerca da sobrevivência dele ou não.**

**Silver sorriu.**

**- Está com medo que prefiram a Susan à Marlene? Sabe, eu votaria pela Lene...**

**- Eu só competiria com você se escrevesse uma saga gigante feito Hades, e as pessoas já estivessem habituadas com Marlene.**

**- Hum... Nunca se sabe. - a moça apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos, observando James e Sirius deixando o café - Então a decisão ficaria entre Sirius ficar com as duas ou ficar com nenhuma?**

**- Nós não podemos matar ele de uma vez por todas, não - perguntou Mylla esperançosamente. - Quer dizer, se não formos nós, a própria Joanne se encarrega disto...**

**- Se transformarmos isso em uma UA, sim, podemos matá-lo. Se não, temos que esperar até a própria tia Jo. fazer o serviço. Mas isso não significa que não possamos aprontar com ele...**

**- Então, vamos aprontar. - Os olhos de Mylla se estreitam. - Aliás, será ainda melhor, já que, depois de passar por nossas mãos, ele vai para Azkaban, e por fim, terá sua morte...**

**- Irmãs perversas em ação, minha cara. - Silver piscou o olho, levantando-se - Vamos? Temos agora que dar uma espiada no mais novo esquadrão feminista da área...**

**- Ah, sim. - Mylla se levanta. - Mas antes, não podemos esquecer de pedir aos demais espectadores que comentem sobre esta bela cena que tiveram a oportunidade de presenciar...**

**- Com toda a certeza. - Silver sorriu - Agradeceríamos imensamente se vocês nos deixassem um comentáriozinho amistoso. Sabe como é, se vocês nos fazem felizes, podemos pensar duas vezes no que aprontar com tio pads...**

**- Diga isso apenas por você, maninha. Eu não pensaria duas vezes em aprontar com um cafajeste desse calibre.**

**Silver apenas sorriu misteriosamente e ofereceu o braço para a irmã.**

**- Vamos?**

**- Sim! - Mylla aceita o braço de Silver. - Até mais ver, pessoas!**

**Silver apenas acenou com a cabeça e as duas se afastaram do café, indo pelo mesmo caminho que Lily, Marlene e Susan tinham sumido um pouco mais cedo.**

**E, tão logo elas desapareceram na esquina, o café começou a pegar fogo.**

**- Desculpe, não pude resistir... - a voz de Silver ainda soou, longínqua - Eles nunca mais vão poder servir chá...**


End file.
